Gombalan Bocah Kiseki no Sedai
by psychoarea
Summary: Yah gak tau ini seperti apa dan saya gak jago bikin summary, jadi ini apa adanya tanpa rekayasa xD Abal, jelek, absurd, garing semua jadi satu lalalal *plak*


KuroBasu bukan punya saya tapi 'Akashi Seijuro' punya saya seorang! Khayalan saya itu mutlak *plak* Warning! Cerita ini dibuat oleh makhluk setengah (gila) yg sedang terkena flu akibat terlalu banyak membaca ff *dilempar cahaya (?)*  
Maaf sekali lagi ini iseng dan maaf jikalau ff tak berguna ini ada disini *kaborrrr*

* * *

**Let's Read~**

.

.

.

Kise : Kurokocchi bapak kamu tukang rokok ya?

Kuroko : Iya kok tau? *OOC mode on*

Kise : Karena dirimu bagai asap rokok yg langsung terhisap oleh hatiku *eaaaa*

Aomine : Idih cuih banget gombalan lu model majalah yasin *langsung di kicked kise pake jurus seribu bayang naruti (?)*

Midorima : Ingat Kise! *benerin kacamata* kuroko bukanlah asap melainkan bayaran (?)

Akashi : Bayangan *si kapten yg ganteng dan tak lain adalah pacar sang penulis cerita ini pun membenarkan/dikeroyok*

Kise : Ekhmm ekhmm... Maaf ya Aominecchi kau kalah eksotis olehku dan warnamu terlalu redup untuk menyaingi ketampanan sang model masa depan ini *narsis naujubileh*

Aomine : Aho Kise kuning-kuning (?) Gombal gitu aja gak bener payah lo cuih cuih *ngeludah bagaikan Kotaro (Eyeshield 21)*

Kise : Kurokocchi abaikan saja makhluk gelap (?) Itu lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja yg tadi *Kise menatap kuroko dalam-dalam* Ekhmm.. Kurokocchi, ibu mu pengedar permen ya?

Kuroko : Sepertinya iya.. Memangnya kenapa Kise-kun? *jawabnya singkat sedikit OOC*

Murasakibara : Mauuuuuu dong Kurokochin! *masang tampang laper*

Kise : Karena wajah dan hatimu semanis permen yg menyatu dalam darah jiwa raga tubuh bangsa (?) negaraku (?)

Kuroko : Hontou? *blushing* dan Kise-kun sepertinya ayahmu seorang pemancing ya?

Kise : Eh? Gak kok ._. *tampang polos/gubrak*  
Memangnya kenapa? *kepo*

Kuroko : Karena kau telah memancing hatiku dengan umpan yg begitu jitu *author keselek*

Aomine : Oapaaaa? Si Tetsu ngegembel? Eh salah maksud abdi teh ngegombal *Batin aomine*

Midorima : Benar-benar sesuatu yg langka dan super duper nguber (?) OOC abis ciyynnn *ucap Midorima dalam hati bagaikan orang yg biasa mangkal di taman lawang padahal sendirinya OOC gak nahan ._.*

Murasakibara : *masih asik makan snack keripik kentang yg tinggal sebiji (?)*

Akashi : *terseyum (coret) menyeringai sambil memainkan gunting kesayangannya/author langsung pingsan W*

Kise : Aihhh Kurokocchi bisa aja deh kamu ah jadi malooo akunya aihhh unyu deh kamyu aku gemes deh ihhh muachh muachhh *Kise mendadak kesambet jin alay dari antarsiksa (?)*

Aomine : Ah aku bosan kalau begitu aku akan menggombal gembel juga seperti si berisik Kise baka itu! *celetuk Aomine*

All : ... ?

Aomine : Hei Akashi ayahmu seorang polisi ya? *ucap Aomine super nekat*

Kise : Oalah Aominecchi cari mati *batinnya*

Midorima : Dalam hitungan detik pasti akan ada peristiwa gunting terbang dan hujan darah *ramal Midorima jitu gak jitu yang penting dia ngeramal dah/plakkk*

Murasakibara : Malang sekali nasibmu Aominechin *ucapnya sambil makan momogi*

Kuroko : *diam dan gak OOC lagi*

All (minus Kuroko&Akashi) : Dan kami harus memikirkan bunga apa yg cocok untuk pemakamanmu satu jam lagi *ucap mereka dalam hati masing-masing secara rapih dan penuh harap (?)*

Hening...

.

.

.

Masih hening...  
.

.

.  
Teramat hening bahkan sampai-sampai semua makhluk berwarna kuning, hijau, biru langit serta ungu sudah tak sabar menantikan sesi gunting melayang.  
.

.

.  
Aomine : ...

Akashi : ...

Aomine : ...

Akashi : Ya, kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya Daiki? *jawab Akashi kelamaan/plak*

Murasakibara : Akashichin? *menatap heran bin ajaib kepada pemuda berambut merah serta mata yg berwarna-warni (?) itu yg tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuro si psycho gunting terbang (?)*

Kise : Heeeee? Akashicchi terpancing oh noooo apakah kiamat akan datang seperti difilm-film itu kemudian aku tak dapat bersama Kuroko lagi huaaaa... *teriak Kise masih alay+lebay dalam hatinya*

Midorima : Sepertinya Akashi kehilangan sedikit jiwanya *jawab Midorima ngawur masih tetap dalam hatinya*

Orang lewat (?) : Sumpeh lo Akashi kesambet lo? Jiwa lo setengah ilang? Otak lo kemana sampe mau-maunya digombalin sama manusia macem Aomine Daiki yg redup itu! oh megat apakah seorang Akashi Seijuro telah insap dan tak lagi mencabik orang dengan gunting mulus (baca:tajam) yang selalu setia berada disampingnya sampai akhir hayat dan sampai quarter keempat pada peetandingan basket yg amat woow eksotis tenan cuyy. Kemudian seorang kapten dan manusia psikopat itu akan menjadi unyu-unyu bagaikan anak anjing kecebur empang? Setelah itu akan ada ibu peri yg berkata 'Sungguh kau telah berubah ke jalan sahabat *ralat* ke jalan yg benar wahai raja dari segala raja iblis' *seru si orang lewat (?) Jawdrop dalam dan terlalu dalam di dasar hatinya. Kalau diibaratkan perkataannya seperti komentator olahraga nan berisik sehingga dapat sesekali memecahkan kacamata midorima yg tebelnya udah kayak kaca-kaca spion mobil (?)*

Akashi : Ada apa Daiki kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?

Aomine : Ekhmm.. Ya karena kau telah mengurung hatiku dalam jeruji besi yg amat keras sehingga aku terjebak dalam lautan hatimu bagaikan butiran debu *malah nyanyi*

Kise : Ampun deh ini orang udah mau mati cepet masih aja kepengen dicepetin lagi matinya *Kise asal ngomong dalem hati*

Murasakibara : Snack ku habis minna~ *oke ini ucapan tak ada sangkut paut bautnya*

Midorinya : Keberuntungan virgo hari ini setengah-setengah gak jelas menurut ramalan dan sepertinya Aomine yg bodoh itu tak mengambil jalan keberuntungan sehingga akan terjebak dalam lautan gunting terbang si sagitarius *Midorima ngeramah asal sambil komat kamit pelan lirih nan sirih (?)*

Murasakibara : Aduh aku lapar nih udahan dong akashi lama banget sih jawab gitu aja setengah abad dan lo mau buat badan gua kayak kuracaci gitu yg pendek karena gak makan snack satu menit *omel Murasakibara OOC abal untunglah akashi mengabaikannya*

Kise : Kami-sama ampunilah teman-teman hamba yg gila ini semoga kalau mereka mati sebentar lagi bakal masuk surga bersama gunting yg jahanam itu *Kise berdoa bagaikan anak (sok) imah eh salah (sok) alim maksudnya*

Kuroko : *asik nonton drama gratis (?) yg ada di hadapannya dengan judul 'Gombalan si redup pada sang Raja Iblis'*

Aomine : Bagaimana?

Akashi : ...

Aomine : ?

Akashi : Aku_

Aomine : ?

Akashi : Sebenarnya_ *terlihat semburat merah di wajah sang kapten gunting (?) nan tampan itu*

Aomine : Eh busyet dah si Akashi jawab aja lama banget kutuan nih pala gua sampe badan gua item gini *hatinya pun berkomat-kamit*

All : *doa untuk kewarasan Akashi*

Akashi : Sangat_

Aomine : !

Akashi : Uummm.. Aku malu untuk mengatakannya padamu Daiki *ngumpetin muka dibalik gunting (?)*

Aomine : Heh?

Kise : Kami-sama jangan bilang Akashicchi kemakan gombalan si redup itu, Kise gak mau semua ini terjadi seperti ini *doa again*

Midorima : Apa? Akashi kau kenapa? *batinnya mulai waras*

Murasakibara : Makan makan itadakimasu *habis jajan di warung empok nori tori*

Kuroko : *menghayati akhir drama ini*

All : *kembali berdoa untuk keselamatan masing-masing*

Akashi : Aku benar-benar tersanjung atas perkataanmu itu *Akashi tersenyum manis dan teramat manis mengalahkan gula murni (?)*

Aomine : Yokatta... *ngelus dada karena gak jadi mati*

All : Yah gak seru deh *ucapan kecewa dalam hati karena masih tak berani unjuk gigi*

Akashi : *masih terseyum manis/author nyiapin tisu sebanyak mungkin*

All : ...

Akshi : Ano Daiki *ucapnya lembut selembut kain pel*

Aomine : Ya

Akashi : *menyeringai*

Kise : 1

Midorima : 2

Murasakibara : 3 nyamyam *makan again*

Kuroko : It's show time *ucapnya datar*

Aomine : ?

Akashi : Kekekekekekekekekekekekekeke keke apa kau pikir aku akan termakan gombalanmu heh Daiki? Apa kau pikir seorang raja nan ganteng jenius jago maen shogi ini akan terpana mendegar perkataan kejimu itu hah? *seru Akashi psycho sambil memainkan gunting merahnya yangg siap meluncur kapan saja*

Aomine : Ampun mbah saya khilaf *masih mau cari mati*

Akashi : Mbah? Heh lu kira gua keriput tua gitu apa mbah enak aje lo! Gue masih ganteng nih mulus gitu anti keriput *ngaco*

Kise : Kami-sama apakah ini akhir dari dunia? Apakah Kise harus melihat ini sampe akhir wahai Kami-sama? Nanti kalo dosa gimana? *keluh, tanya dan doa Kise bagaikan seorang anak polos yg sedang galau mau nonton film hentai*

Midorima : Kesialan selalu menghampiri hidupmu Ahomine *ngubah nama orang*

Murasakibara : Cepat habisi Akashi kau terlalu lama *heh?*

All : *langsung shock ketiban bayangan karena perkataan Murasakibara*

Akashi : Baiklah pemirsa ini akan segera saya akhiri seperti harapan kalian semua *ngibas poni/jegerrr*

Dengan sangat hati-hati layaknya seorang pangeran berkuda emas *wow* sang raja iblis itu menghampiri makhluk redup yg tengah berlutut dihadapannya dengan sebilah gunting yg selalu ia asah setiap pagi menggunakan asahan gunting terbaik produk berkualitas harga murah banget euyy *plak*

Akashi : Nah Daiki kau mau apa sebagai hadiah dariku? *meyeringai*

Kise : Kise takut Kami-sama u,u *meluk Kuroko*

Kuroko : Kau membuatku sesak Kise-kun.

Aomine : Bodoh banget sih si Akashi ya jelas lah gua mau idup lebih panjang dan kagak mau mati dibunuh gunting melayang *batin Aomine yg sudah pucat basi (?)*

Midorima : Aomine sebaiknya kau mulailah membawa benda keberuntungan di kehidupan keduamu nantinya *ceramah gak guna sang maniak ramalan*

Aomine : Cihh gak sudi gue! Entar gua kayak lu lagi gilanya.

Akashi : Nah Daiki jagan membuatku menunggu atau kau akan... *menyeringai semakin lebar*

Aomine : Ampun deh ampun Akashi ganteng deh pinter lagi ampuni budakmu ini ya *nyadar*

Akashi : Kekekek gue mah emang notaben ganteng + pinter dari lahir *narsis dulu* nah sekarang *senyum psycho sambil muter-muterin gunting*

All : IT'S SHOW TIME

Aomine : AAAAAAaaaaaaaaa... *ya sekiranya begitulah suaranya*

All : Semoga kau tenang di alam sana Aomine/Aominecchi/Aomine-kun/Aominechin~

* * *

Kuroko : Nah pemirsa akhirnya ini berakhir dengan sedemkian rupanya dan karena author gila ini saya dan kawan-kawan saya jadi begini. Nah kalau begitu sampai jumpa kapan-kapan *gubrak*

Author : Gomenne (_ _)" ini banyak typo dan bahasa ya bahasa Indonesia asli wong saya orang Indo-Jowo asli kok *dibom* sesungguhnya ini sudah di post di salah satu akun sosial saya dn telah di edit tapi sama sekali gak bagus dan sama aja abalnya xD

.

.

.

**Arigatou~**


End file.
